The Perfect Nest
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Hibird is a very picky bird who wants to find the perfect nest. He finds one in the hair of a pineapple haired girl. His owner approves. 1896 with Hibird being cute. Now a 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have been out of pubishing for...two years, six months, and three days or some shit like that. To be blunt, I stopped caring. Also to be blunt, not I feel like shit because of it. My other stories are still on Hiatus, and will probably remain so. Before you ask, Hikari and Toitsu have their own issues to deal with and if they feel the need to upload anything they've written it's their place to tell you.

So screw that shit!

I have no idea what made me write this. Honestly! I blame our friend for getting us addited to Reborn, sexy hitman that he is XD. And consequently, a slew of random story ideas has spewed forth. This is one of them.

Hibird is a bird without a nest, until he finds the perfect one in the hair of a pineapple girl.

Simple and effective, no?

UNBETAED. Why? Because I'm probably too stupid and vain to let people proof read my stuff. Moving on.

A/N: OoO OMFG!!! Now I know why people get betas! I accidentally had Chrome say, I'm the new stupid instead of student!!!!! F* F*F*F*F*F*F*F*F*F*F*F*F!!!!!......................maybe I should get a beta even Hikari and Toitsu missed that....-is suddenly nervous-

Oh, and I don't own, so don't sue.

* * *

**THE PERFECT NEST**

Hibird was a picky bird. He didn't like most people. There were only two things he liked, Hibari, and people with hair soft enough to make a nest in. Hibari was a given. He fed Hibird, cleaned him, kept him safe from animals wishing to eat him, and made sure he always had a shoulder-or head-to sit on.

People with hair soft enough to make a nest were harder to find. Everyone had a different hair texture. He had tried all of those who hung out around Hibari already.

The panicky kid's hair was too messy. It spiked in odd places, and was about as much of a poof as Hibird's own feathers.

The baseball player's hair was much too short. Unacceptable!

The smoker's hair smelled of smoke, gun powder, and was too stiff. Annoying, as Hibird could not adjust the hair to his will.

The boxer's hair was also too much. Much, much too short to make a nest in. Pull a few hairs to make support for a future nest, but nowhere near what he wanted.

The girls giggles and kept pulling him from their soft hair. He would have chosen one of them except for the fact that, A: as previously stated, they kept moving him; B: their hair smelled of strongly scented shampoos; and C: if they forgot he was up there, they were liable to put a brush through the strands.

The one with the whip had a turtle who, though tolerant, and actually very nice to Hibird, wouldn't share her master with anyone, human or animal.

Everyone else had horrible hair.

And so Hibird sat on Hibari's shoulder, depressed. For without a nest, he could not be called a bird. It was his basic instinct to make a nest! It was his home, a place of comfort he could go to at any time he so desired. Without a nest, he felt listless, and depressed.

Hibari was worried. Very worried. Hibird hadn't been eating his food lately, nor had he been flying or singing as much as he usually did. For the life of him, the disciplinary head couldn't figure out what was wrong with his little yellow friend. He had even taken him to the vet. Aside from commenting on the bird's small size and brilliant ability to mimic, the vet found nothing out of the ordinary, though she did suggest increasing the vitamin supplement Hibird got with each meal. His feathers were loosing their luster.

Three weeks after the initial start of the depression, a girl appeared at the school, transfer papers clutched in her shaking hands. Perhaps this was a bad idea, she thought to herself. Ken and Chikusa hated school so much they hardly went. Chrome, feeling lonely, and suffering massive amounts of bullying at her old school, had decided to transfer to Namimori.

Now she felt stupid. Just because she was closer to the Boss and the rest of the guardians didn't mean they would want her there. What if they didn't like her? They were already odd with her. Sure, she got along better with them after the ten year trip, but that didn't mean anything! Being around her all the time might annoy them.

Now positively trembling from head to foot, Chrome proceeded to the front office, ignoring the whispers and stares her eye patch gained. The receptionist welcomed her warmly enough, handing her a class schedule, a map, and a time table. After explaining a few rules, she suggested Chrome go to second period, as that was what period they were in now.

She went, her body still quaking with fear and nerves. Down a few hallways, and up the stairs, she found herself outside a sliding door. On the other side someone, probably the teacher-was yelling, slamming his hand on the board. Scared beyond belief, Chrome reached out and knocked three times. The door was practically ripped open by an annoyed looking man, wearing an ugly green tie, and matching suit. "What?" he demanded, looking her up and down. "Who are you?"

"I-I-I-I…" she swallowed, and tried again. "I'm the new student, Chrome Dokuro."

"Oh," the man said simply. He stepped back, motioning her into the class room. "Everyone, this is a new transfer stupid, Dokuro, Chrome. You can sit over there by Sasagawa." A feeling of immense relief quickly spread through Chrome's body as she spotted Kyoko. Hurrying over, she dropped into her seat and smiled to Kyoko, who smiled back.

"Nice to see you Chrome-chan," Kyoko whispered once the teacher had gone back to shouting.

"You too Kyoko-chan."

And just like that, the day didn't seem so bad.

Did I say it wasn't so bad? Sorry, I meant that it could get much worse. When the signal for classes to change sounded, many of the kids hurried over to Chrome, demanding answers and pelting her with questions, some of which were very rude. Mukuro growled inside her head.

"Leave her alone," Kyoko demanded, and to Chrome astonishment Tsuna got up and stepped in front of her, as did Gokudera and Yamamoto, and even the Hana girl Chrome had only just met.

"Stop bugging my friend," Tsuna ordered in a voice most unlike his usual one. "And don't ask such rude question!" But people kept trying to shove past the barrier of people and continued to bombard the new girl with inquiries.

She was almost in tears by the time the teacher entered the room.

Lunch came around. Chrome left to get a meal from the cafeteria. The line was long, and by the time she finally got her good, a good fifteen minutes had passed. Sighing, she turned to return back to the classroom. Only to run smack into a wall of girls. "H-h-hello," she stuttered, clutching her food. "May I help you?"

"Yes," said the girl in front. "Come with us, we need to have a talk."

Those words never meant anything good. A horrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Chrome knew she could fight these girls off, but what good would it do? Resigned, she followed the cluster of girls out of the cafeteria and into the halls. They lead her up to the top floor, the senior's hall, and upon reaching the door to the stairs that lead to the roof, the main girl pushed her forward.

"Okay, here's the deal. You're relevantly pretty, which means that guys will go after you. We even noticed Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto-kun defending you. Stay away from them and all the other good looking guys. They're ours."

Chrome shook her head stubbornly. She wouldn't fight, but she wouldn't let these girls push her around either. Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun were fellow guardians. She had every right to talk to them. "I don't care about the other guys, but Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are my friends, as are Tsuna-kun, Kyoko-chan, Sasagawa-kun, and Hibari-kun."

The girls seemed to puff up with fury.

Uh-oh.

Hibird let out a weak tweet. He was situated on Hibari's shoulder, as per normal. They were patrolling the hallways, as per normal. And most ran away at the sight of them, as per normal. However, what peeked the depressed bird's interested was a group of girls that did not run from them. In fact, they probably hadn't even noticed them for all attention was focused on a girl pressed up against the door to the roof. Hibari seemed to notice this too, as he was making a bee line for the group.

As they got closer, Hibird saw it. Hair, soft, smooth, purple hair, pulled back into a high ponytail and fashioned to look like a pineapple's leaves. It looked so perfect. Perfect for a nest.

He jumped from Hibari's shoulder and shot at the girl with the perfect hair.

Hibari had known that the Chrome girl was here. Her transfer papers had gone by him earlier that day. He had meant to seek her out earlier to inform her of the rules. That had been his excuse anyway.

When the lunch bell had rung, the head of the disciplinary committee had gone in search of the new student. He was informed by her friends that she had gone to get food. And so he had gone in search of her. Here she was, being bullied by a bunch of girls.

Hibird, upon spotting Chrome, jumped from his shoulder and flew at the girl with more excitement than he had shown in a long time.

The little puffy of yellow had smacked her in the forehead first, then back peddled, and settled instead upon her head, burrowing into her hair. A chirp of satisfaction sounded. "Hibird?" she inquired, lifting a hand up. With one finger, she stroked the little yellow bird, who peeped appreciatively. "Then that means…"

"You are breaking school rules," a cold voice drawled. The girls froze, and as one turned to stare in horror at Hibari. "Threatening another student is against the rule, as is gaining up on a student twelve to one. I may have to bite you all to death."

With a shriek of terror, the girls ran away as one. Hibari turned to look at Chrome, who was still petting his little yellow friend. "You shouldn't let them bully you."

"I wasn't," she told him, letting her hand fall. Hibird cheeped happily, and moved around a bit, situating himself better. Hibari watched this with amusement in his eyes. "They were telling me to stay away from the hot guys; I told them some of the hot guys are my friends."

"So I heard."

Chrome suddenly smiled. "Would you like to join me for lunch Hibari-kun? I don't think Hibird is going to move anytime soon." She indicated the bird, which was now preening Chrome's hair in an attempt to get it just the way he liked it.

"I suppose I must. But if you do anything foolish, I'll bite you to death."

Hibird was content with his choice of heads. This girl's hair was perfect. Soft and silky, but not too silky. The shampoo she used was a regular brand that didn't smell heavily of anything. It wasn't too short, or too long, and the way she kept it up was just a perfect bonus that sealed the deal. This would be his nest from now on.

And what was even better, the girl whose hair was so perfect got along wonderfully with Hibari. They spent so much time together, which meant more time nestled in the wonderful hair. And not just in school, but outside of it too. This made Hibird very happy.

Now perhaps he should get them to _live_ together. Then he could have his nest and his caregiver whenever he needed them.

* * *

There you go, something stupid and random from my stupid and random mind. R&R peeps. AND I FIXED IT UP!!!! :D


	2. A Nest and A Perch Sequelepilogue

Well, ellechire asked for a sequel, and then I got bored, procrastinating on my reviews, and decided to write this. It's not as good as my others, it's just like...a second part to **The Perfect Nest**, which I suggest you read first, though you don't have too...wait...n/m, you have too to get to this part XD.

This includes the wedding-cut short because I'm getting sleepy-and then afterwards. Short, sweet, and that's it with this story! Coo over it, laugh at it, but don't ask for a third part!!! You won't get it!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

**A Nest and A Perch**

Hibird considered Chrome seriously as the girl fidgeted while her friends attempted to get her hair just perfect and her make up just right. It wasn't easy either. Kyoko wanted to remove the eye patch. Bianchi thought they should put on the bejeweled one the girl had received two Christmases ago. Hana was seriously considering killing Chrome's hair, which was being stubborn again. It was much longer now, but still had the bad habit of sticking up in the back. Nana was busy fixing Chrome's dress, which needed a slight adjustment since her belly was expanding more and more each day. All these preparations for one thing: Chrome and Kyouya's wedding.

Hibird chirped irritably at Hana, who was now assaulting his nest with a comb. Chrome winched. Haru and Kyoko both let out a screech as the mascara smeared. Now practically breathing fire, Haru slapped a wash cloth to Chrome's face and wiped all the make-up off. Kyoko turned to Hibird, and snapped, "Stop talking! If you are going to keep this up, we'll throw you out!"

"Oh please don't," begged the bride, shaking her head fiercely. "I need him here!" With a happy cheep, Hibird took off and landed on her head. Hana slapped him off.

"Wait till I'm done with her hair you annoying yellow puff ball," Hana snarled, brushing out the hair again. Grabbing a hot iron, she curled the side bangs slightly before giving the tips an inward curl. She had long given up on dealing with the hair that stuck up. The veil would cover it at least.

The door opened and Mukuro slid in, looking at Chrome like a father looks at his daughter or a brother to his younger sister. "Hello ladies. How is everything?" He was met with a bird to the forehead.

"Take him out of here!" Hana shrieked. The little yellow puff ball had attempted to settle in Chrome's hair again, messing it up.

Hibird let out an indignant squawk.

"Please no!" Chrome cried, tears gathering in her eyes. Haru and Kyoko began to shrieking again. Releasing the bird, Mukuro quickly ducked out of the room. Hurrying away, he entered the groom's room.

Hibari was sitting on the window seat, attempting to ignore the others in the room. Dino was constantly checking and re-checking his pocket to make sure he still had the rings. The groom had grudgingly asked his tutor to be his best man. Tsuna, Reborn, and Kusakabe were to be his groom's men. Tsuna and Kusakabe were pacing nervously. Reborn was busy adjusting the little bow tie around Leon's neck.

When Mukuro entered, everyone looked up. "How are they?" Tsuna inquired quickly. "Do they need food? Water? Is the dress not fitting? SEE Hibari! I told you we should have had the wedding sooner!"

"They have snacks, and water," interrupted Mukuro. "The dress is fitting fine; your mother is adjusting it a little. Hana was threatening to kill Hibird when I left while the rest were shrieking over her make-up. All in all, things are going well."

Dino snorted. Tsuna dropped into a chair. Hibari "tsk"-ed. Reborn smirked, and Kusakabe put his face in his hands, moaning. "The wedding starts in ten minutes!"

"They'll be ready," Reborn assured the man. He patted Leon's head. "Weddings are generally grating upon your nerves, and cause unnecessary worry. Remember Colonnello and Lal's wedding?"

"Yes," sighed Tsuna. "Except that time Colonnello was the nervous wreck! Our groom isn't even awake!" Sure enough, Hibari had fallen asleep again. Letting out a scream of frustration, the Tenth Vongola got up and started pacing again.

Someone knocked on the door before sticking their head in. It was Ken. "They said to come out now." He quickly pulled his head back before anyone could yell at him.

Hibari stood up and left the room without a word. The others followed. Mukuro took off towards the bride's room. Once inside, he whistled. "Gone five minutes and you've got my dear Chrome looking beautiful."

Standing before him was the perfect image of beauty. Her hair curled into loose ringlets, one thrown over each shoulder. With Bianchi's help, they had managed to get her make up perfect, lips now a gentle ruby red and cheeks dusted pink. They had forgone much mascara, as her eyelashes were already long. White pearl drops were hung in each ear, matching the necklace, and pearls embroider into her dress bodice. The wedding dress, a simple sleeveless, strapless one was pure white, with beautiful decorative embroidery of flowers along the bodice, the pearls serving for the center of the flowers. The skirt was long, completely covering her feet, and several layers thick. Her hands and arms up to her elbows were covered by silk gloves. The veil resting over her face, a small crown holding it in place atop her head. Nestled atop her head was Hibird, chirping happily.

Nana, Bianchi, and Hana left, leaving Chrome with Mukuro and her two maids of honor. "Let's go," Mukuro said, offering his arm to Chrome. She took it, smiling.

The music started just as they approached the double doors. I-Pin and Lambo went first, Lambo proudly holding the rings on a silk pillow, I-Pin happily throwing flowers about.

Hibird began to sing his favorite song, the first one Hibari taught him, as Chrome walked down the aisle. He was very happy right now. Since high school, Hibari and Chrome had been sharing an apartment; this meant that Hibird had his choice of Hibari's shoulder or Chrome's head to perch upon. But quite often, especially at first, they kept getting into fights and one or the other would leave. But since a few months ago, the two had been getting along like love birds…and acting like them too.

And now they were officially mating! The very thought made Hibird want to fly around and sing. But for now, he'd settle for singing.

* * *

Forget what he had thought earlier! Hibird was furious! Not happy at all. They had all partied nearly all night and finally Hibari and Chrome had gotten into a limo and driven off. Without him! The angry little bird continued to ruffle his feathers and chirp loudly cursing Dino, who had him in a cage. "Sorry little fella," Dino sighed, noticing the bird's distress. "But this is their honey moon, and the last time they'll get to themselves for a looooong time."

Hibari and Chrome returned a month later, as promised. Upon arriving back in Italy, the newly weds quickly picked up Hibird, who flew around their heads, singing songs of greeting.

"I'm sorry we left you Hibird," Chrome cooed, once the bird had landed in her out stretched hand. "But we wanted some alone time." An offering of sun flower seeds was accepted, after which Hibird happily forgave both of them. Though he now found himself unable to resist sitting atop Chrome's stomach whenever she lay down. It had grown rather large, and sometimes it moved without warning, sending the little bird falling off. Chrome would laugh then and Hibari would smile, just ever so slightly.

The next time they went somewhere, they took Hibird with them, though Hibird-and the doctor- wished they hadn't. Chrome was screaming and no amount of preening or singing would calm her down. The doctor and nurses kept demanding that the bird be removed because it was "unsanitary". Hibari just sat there in silence, holding Chrome's hand.

Finally, many long hours later, Hibird was singing to two tiny humans, both of whom looked like they were fast asleep, but since Hibari looked that way most of the time, Hibird couldn't be sure.

Hibird was extremely happy now. He had his favorite nest and shoulder perch in the same place, and two new little humans to feed and play with him. And they loved his songs.

What more could he ask for?

* * *

There, done. Told you it wasn't as good as my previous works, but nothing I write when I'm sleepy is good, and now I need to sleep because we have graduation practice tomorrow at 7:30 am, which means getting up at 6 so we can get ready and get our friend who we pick up everyday, and zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzR&Rzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
